<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Morning Alone Together by mrenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138806">A Morning Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae'>mrenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, extra kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Moira having fun in the shower. Hope this is enjoyable!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Rose/Moira Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Morning Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/gifts">ScarletteStar1</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another morning at Rosebud Motel and the Roses were getting ready for their day. David and Alexis were already gone, as Alexis went to help Ted at the vet’s office, and David was working at Rose Apothecary with Patrick. Johnny was aware of this and thought this could work in his favor...</p><p>Moira was in the shower when Johnny walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him softly. Moira heard him come in and spoke, “John...” “Yeah?” Johnny responded. “David and Alexis are gone, right?” Moira asked. “They are. What do you want to do today? You know I have today off...” Johnny said. Moira opened the curtain a little in order to look at him, “Good...do you want to get in?” Johnny grinned at her and said, “I do.” Moira saw the look on his face and giggled. “It’s nice and steamy in here...” Moira said. Johnny removed his clothes quickly with a smirk on his face, and got into the shower, closing the curtain. </p><p>Johnny smiled at her as he watched her wet and lather herself. He could watch her all day if she would let him; clothing or not, he thought she was so beautiful, sexy, and radiant. And if he was being honest, seeing her wet, naked body and curves was making him want her even more in the moment.</p><p>Moira caught his gaze and smirked. “What?” Johnny asked amusingly, acting like nothing was going on. Moira giggled and responded, “You tell me...”, looking down below his waist, noticing that he was hard. Johnny looked down and smirked. Moira met his gaze and said, “Well, let us take advantage of this...” Johnny smiled and nodded at her, “I like the sound of that...” </p><p>Moira smiled sweetly at him and moved to kiss him, pressing her body against him, and interlocking her fingers with his. Johnny groaned as she deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She needed more, so he groped her breasts, while she stroked his cock. He moved his head to suck and bite her neck, while continuing to grope her breasts, and she continued to play with his erection. It wasn’t long before they both began to gasp and moan, telling them that it was time to take it to the next level. </p><p>Without saying anything, Moira lowered herself and adjusted her grip on his cock. He grinned at her and she locked eyes with him. She resumed stroking him and said, “I want you to come in my mouth.” He groaned and bit his lip as she wrapped her lips around his cock, feeling his arousal surging through his whole body. She sucked him harder, taking his whole length in her mouth at a quickened velocity. Moira looked him in the eyes and told him, “Come for me, darling...I want to swallow all of your cum...I’m so hungry...” Johnny groaned and seconds later, he came, coming in her mouth and throat. “Fuck yeah...fuck Moira...take it all...” When he relaxed against her mouth, she released him, kissing the tip of his cock. Johnny finally caught his breath and said, “Fuck...that was amazing, Moira...so hot...” Moira smiled at him and said, “I know...” He helped her to stand back up and caressed her cheek with a hand, kissing her passionately. </p><p>Breaking their kiss Johnny said, “Now I want to taste you.” Moira grinned and moved, trying to find room in such a small shower. “Fuck, this shower is of ridiculous stature...” she said awkwardly. Johnny figured it out though: holding one of her legs up, she leaned back against the shower wall, while he supported her waist with his opposite arm. When he made himself comfortable, his tongue met her slit, and Moira tilted her head back. She didn’t bother trying to keep herself quiet, which they were so accustomed to do, as David and Alexis had an adjoining room with much too thin walls. He focused on her clit and she was beginning to writhe and moan against him. She matched the strokes of his tongue by grinding on his face, while Johnny let her without complaint. </p><p>Johnny looked up at her, seeing how turned on she was. The sight and sound of her was causing him to become hard again. Her hair was matted to her neck and face and she was flushed red, but she didn’t care. She loved it. Johnny pushed a few fingers inside of her, and she moaned out. “Come for me, sweetheart...” Johnny commanded her. She came almost immediately after, nearly screaming and flinging her head back as she contracted around him. “Fuck Johnny! Oh yes...” she cried, as her climax raced throughout her core and entire body. When she relaxed, she smiled and opened her eyes to look at him, still stroking his hair slightly. His face was covered with her cum and he pressed one more kiss against her slit before standing up. Moira helped him up, licking it off of him and kissing his mouth. “That was so good...” Moira said. “I know...” Johnny smirked. </p><p>“Are you ready for round three?” Moira asked with a grin. “Hell yeah, I am...” Johnny responded. Johnny tried to figure out a comfortable position, but Moira already had a plan... “From behind...” Moira motioned, spreading her legs and bending down slightly, her folds spreading to allow him access. She rested both hands against the wall, and Johnny positioned himself behind her, holding her waist with one hand, using his opposite hand to push himself inside her and then placing it on her waist. Moira moaned out at he filled her, her walls adjusting around his cock. When he could feel that she was ready, he paused, buried deep inside of her.</p><p>Moira exhaled and said, “Johnny, I’m ready...” He smirked at her and said, “Beg for it...” Moira whimpered and said, “Please, John...I need you to fuck me...pleaseeeee...” Johnny complied, pulling out almost completely and then slamming back into her. Moira moaned as he began to move softly at first. “Oh, John...deeper...” Moira whined. “How do you want me?” he asked. Moira exhaled and said, “Hard...” He groaned and increased his pace, pounding quickly in and out of her. Minutes later, they were both on the brink of orgasm. They were writhing and moaning, Moira cussing a little bit, and Johnny continuing to firmly hit the spot that was making her lose control. They came together, both moaning out. “Fuck!” Moira moaned out, Johnny echoing her.</p><p>When they relaxed against each other, Johnny pulled his cock from her hot core, and turned her back around to kiss her deeply. Moira smiled into his kiss, and nipped his lower lip sweetly. “That was incredible...” Johnny breathed out. “So good...” Moira whispered. “We should do this again some time...” he said with a grin. “Indeed...an excellent way to begin the day...” Moira said with a mischievous grin. They smiled at each other and decided to get ready for their day together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one’s for you, ScarletteStar1! Thanks for being the very first person to comment on one of my works and for the positive thoughts! Your love means a lot! Hope you love and enjoy this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>